


Threat

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [17]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “Do you have any idea what you have to do to be able to stop Hell from walking the earth?  Do you know what sort of creature you become after that?”  Dean shook his head.  “Sam won’t kill an innocent, but this thing?  It’ll kill anything it can for fun.  And if I go down and try to stop him, it’ll be Sam’s body riddled with bullets for it.”





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://slvrbld747.livejournal.com/profile)[slvrbld747](https://slvrbld747.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of "Something goes wrong, and for one horrible minute, John Connor is facing the boyKing! instead of Sam Winchester. It takes everything Dean and John have together to talk Sam down long enough to correct the mistake" I didn't get the sex into this... but next one I promise :P This took on more plot than I thought it would :P

 

For a split second, he thought Sam’s eyes had turned pure black, but he was sure it was just a trick of the dying light because when Sam blinked he was fine. He looked at John, mouth set in a firm line and then looked around.

“Where’s Dean?”

John looked away from the other man, trying to understand what Sam was doing. He knew where Dean was, hell it was Sam’s plan. Dean hadn’t liked it too much, said it was too risky and put too much pressure on Sam, but they’d left the decision to John. He still didn’t understand what it was about really. Something about Sam’s past and too much pressure would weaken him, but the brothers weren’t exactly forthcoming with the information and John knew well enough to leave it alone. At least, he’d thought it safe to leave it alone.

“He’s on the south side, waiting for you to blow the hell out of the gates.”

Sam looked at John with a smile that was just the wrong side of feral. “Is he really?”

Everything went crazy then, the gates blew and so did the walls around them, fire clinging to the structures in ways that John had never seen. He wanted to ask Sam, but when he looked there was no trick of the lights. Black eyes met his, fire dancing in them as if it was a part of him.

He didn’t have time to do anything else, because then the people were running, screaming, trying to get away from the complex. Dean was running with them, leading them up to Sam and John, Cameron at his side, running in cool strides to keep up with Dean.

The other men were running as well, leading people to the escape vehicles. Dean and Cameron stopped with John and Sam and watched as the terminators began to come out of the building.

Sam looked at Dean, smiling at his brother in a way that John didn’t recognize. He’d never seen Sam like that, so carefree and wild. “It’s amazing what you can do without me.” He said cryptically.

His eyes went black then and Dean was yelling “No!” It was too late and Sam was running down the hill to meet the terminators on their own ground. Nothing touched him, no bullets or explosions. The debris that flew towards him seemed to bounce away before hitting him. The terminators began to fall apart as they got close to him, some exploding, some catching flames so hot they melted as they walked.

“Dean?”

Dean didn’t move from John’s side, like he was afraid any movement from him would distract Sam.

“Damn it, I told you it was too much!”

“Too much for what? If he can do this Dean, why didn’t you tell us? Do you know how many people he could have saved?”

“It’s not Sam.” The words were forced out, narrow and cracked, like a paper bridge that would collapse if touched. Dean’s eyes matched his words.

“I’ll get him.” Cameron said, rising from her spot.

“No. He’ll just kill you too. He’s going to kill everything in the valley, just for fun. We just have to hope I can get Sam back after that.”

“What is he?”

Dean didn’t look at them, his eyes hadn’t left Sam’s since his brother had asked that question. “Something strong enough to stop hell.”

“Why is that a problem?” Cameron asked.

Dean looked at John then and John saw the fear. “Do you have any idea what you have to do to be able to stop Hell from walking the earth? Do you know what sort of creature you become after that?” Dean shook his head. “Sam won’t kill an innocent, but this thing? It’ll kill anything it can for fun. And if I go down and try to stop him, it’ll be Sam’s body riddled with bullets for it.”

They didn’t say anything, didn’t move because John wasn’t going to leave Dean behind like that and Dean wasn’t leaving his brother. True to Dean’s word though, Sam killed everything moving in the valley. It wasn’t until he turned his eyes up to the three of them that Dean moved. He stood, stone still, and waited as Sam, or the thing that was Sam, walked back towards them.

He didn’t say anything, but the black eyes remained and Cameron took a step closer, putting herself between Sam and John. Sam’s eyes snapped to them and Sam smiled, something twisted and dark, not the warmth and affection that he had come to expect from their lover.  
“Do you think you’ll fare better than the others, just because of that pretty face?” He asked.

Cameron looked down at her body, then back up. “Sam, what are you doing to me?” There was panic in her voice and it was a good performance. He almost closed his eyes at the flood of memories it brought out, the first time she’d said anything like that, the words she’d throw out after. Sam was hurting her though and he couldn’t let him.

Dean moved between them before John could and Sam’s eyes took him in like a dying man looking at salvation. “Dean. Oh Dean always ready to take the fall for everyone else’s mistakes. Sam is in here right now beating the hell out of himself for even suggesting this. I keep tell him it’s alright, I just killed the bad guys for now, but he’s not listening.”

“You wanna hurt someone, you take on me.” Dean said, his voice rough and demanding.

Dean was pushed back though there was nothing touching him. He was pressed until his back was against a tree and Sam walked slowly over. “Dean… take you?” He smiled as he leaned forward, one hand coming up to trail over Dean’s bottom lip. “That’s exactly what I had in mind.”

He let his hand fall to Dean’s chest, then lower, pressing against Dean’s crotch. “He’s furious you know. He was always a jealous little bitch when it came to you. It’s why he left you know, he couldn’t have that gorgeous mouth wrapped around his cock so he left you high and dry, went looking for greener pastures.” Dean pulled his face away, but Sam stopped him from looking away. “It wasn’t until I came along that he realized we could both have you.”

“Sammy, come on man. Need you to come back to me.”

“Sam’s not at home right now. Please leave a message after the beep.”

Dean closed his eyes and John knew that there was nothing they could do. If Dean didn’t know another way to get to Sam there was no other way. They had to get Sam to come back to himself.

“Sam, we need you to come back to us. We need to get Dean out of here.” John said, hoping that a distraction might help whatever was happening between Dean and his brother. “There are a lot of people waiting for us Sam.”

They kept at it, the black-eyed man watching them try to convince Sam to come back. It wasn’t working and John could see the desperation in Dean’s eyes as Sam turned his attention back to his brother completely, his hands roaming over Dean’s body in ways that no strange should. John bit back his own jealousy because there was no way to stop this.

“Sam.” It was Cameron and she spoke his name with such command that Sam turned to look at her immediately. She had her weapon drawn, but it wasn’t pointing at him. She had it aimed at Dean. “Don’t make me kill Dean.”

“No!” Rage filled his eyes and Cameron was thrown across the hilltop, landing heavily on the ground. John ran to her side but she was moving already, sitting up, weapon drawn again. John looked back just in time to realize she was lowering her weapon.

Sam looked at the two of them, brown eyes begging forgiveness as he choked back tears. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and ducked under Sam’s arm just as his knees buckled.

“We need to get him home.” Dean said softly.

John nodded, not sure what else he could say to that. He watched in silent fascination as blood began to drip from Sam’s nose. It felt wrong somehow that it looked no different than it ever had. Sam wasn’t human. He was something else, something more dangerous than he’d ever expected. He looked at Cameron and knew she understood. Sam Winchester had just become another threat.


End file.
